It is crucial to understand the mechanisms by which postsensory neural circuits process and transform incoming sensory information in order to understand the composition of secondary neural signals, such as the responses of mitral/tufted cells to odor stimuli. The dendodendritic circuitry of the olfactory bulb glomeruli has been well studied; abundant cellular, slice, in vivo, and behavioral data have provided information about the cellular biophysics, adaptive properties, synaptic pharmacologies, and centrifugal modulation of this well-defined circuit. Computational modeling of single olfactory glomeruli at the biophysical level has the potential to integrate these diverse data and offer testable hypotheses regarding the computational capacity of olfactory glomeruli and their putative functional contribution to the construction of second-order odor representations in the mitral cell ensemble.